galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Outpost
Description Pirate Outposts are small "stations" which Pirates use as bases, and are almost always built in Nivelian systems, the exception is Kaamo in the Shima system. The outposts are all built the same, with a green-brownish colour. Notes Pirate Outposts drop valuable loot, so it is a good idea to purchase a decent tractor beam before destroying them. The outposts are placed about 8-15 kilometres from the main station, and are surrounded by a red cloud of gas, which gives you the benefit of spotting it more easily. When you get near the outpost, the Pirate boss will send out other pirates in tight formation to kill you. When you destroy the outpost, the Pirate boss seems to survive after the explosion, because he will scream "Noo!" or something about revenge. A space station cannot be entered when there's a Pirate Outpost nearby, the station will be unmanned due to the pirate attacks. A remaining security officer will tell you to come back when the situation has died down. Destroying the outpost returns access to the station, and the security officer with reward you with 20,000 credits. Attack Strategies These attack strategies will help you destroy a Pirate Outpost quick and easy, but this may vary for some people. The strategies are written by highly-trained veterans and skilled players. Feel free to share your own strategies! Lure One way to destroy these bases easily is to stock up on nukes and get a high end booster, such as the Polytron Boost or the Me'al, not only to get there faster, but also to trick the pirates into leaving the base, in other words, luring them out. Approach the base so that the pirates will follow you, and then pull a long, wide loop away from the base to get the pirates far from it. Then, turn on the booster when the pirates are out of the way and they won't be able to protect the base. Loud and Proud Should be attempted when the player's ship has decent armour and weapons, preferrably along with a good shield. When the pirates appear, they will usually come in a formation, firing their weapons simultaneously at the player. First swipe left or right to dodge the fire, or use a boost to go behind or to the side of the pirates. From this point on, their formation will become unstable, with pirates firing individually at the player. Take out the pirates one by one and move onto the outpost once all the pirate ships have been destroyed. None Shall Pass Should be attempted when the player has weapons that kill in 1-2 shots, preferably the M6 A4 "Raccoon". When the pirates appear, disable them with an EMP bomb and then take them out one by one before they get close to you to fire a single shot. This may take time depending on the player's skill. When they are all killed, you may go on and destroy the outpost. Dangerous Nuker armed wiith Nukes Get good scanner, armour, shield, a repair robot, some AMR Extinctor/Liberator(as much as you can), and any cloak that has at least 20000ms of cloak time. Strong primary weapons like the Maxheat o20 and an AB-3 "Kingfisher" tractor beam. You need a good booster too, and enough energy cells. Fly and boost towards the Outpost. Launch the nukes right after you visualize the speech subtitles, and cloak your ship. Fire nukes repeatly until the Outpost is nuked. Loot it after explosion, then kill the remaining pirates. Pirate Outpost locations Pirate Outposts are build into specific locations, and are not randomly generated around the galaxy. *Hamina, in the Nesla system. *Bosméh, in the Weymire system. *Néh Suhnu, in the Behén system. *Mahasa, in the Suteo system. *Kaamo, in the Shima system. (Note: there are four Pirate Outposts here, and destroying them will give you access to the Kaamo Club.) Trivia *There are only 9 outposts in GOF2. *Interestingly, all Pirate Outposts are located in Nivelian territory, with the exception of Kaamo in the Shima system. * The red smoke around the outpost may be a warning for other ships not to approach the outpost, or just implemented by the developers so that the player can see the outposts easily. * You cannot dock into a Pirate Outpost, the only time this happens is in Mission 5 of the Valkyrie Storyline when Corny goes inside to look for the Khador Drive. * You can only earn no more than 100,000 (20,000x5) credits for destroying all the outposts, since you don't get any reward for destroying the outposts in Kaamo. * It is the only "station" that can be destroyed by primary and secondary weapons on ships. See Also * Pirates Gallery Pirate_base_destroyed.jpg|A station security officer giving you a reward for destroying a Pirate Outpost. Pirate_Outpost_Distruction.jpg|A Pirate Outpost exploding in space. Screenshot_2013-11-24-15-27-18-1-1.jpg|A Dark Angel flying away from a destroyed Pirate Outpost. Pirate_base_000.jpg|A generic Pirate Outpost. Destroyedoutpost.jpg|A destroyed Pirate Outpost. Category:Pirate stations Category:Pirates